Tiempos de guerra
by Singum
Summary: Todos creían que había terminado, que ya nada volvería a suceder, que sus hijos no vivirían lo que ellos lamentablemente sí habían vivido: tiempos de guerra.


**Capítulo 1**

_**Daniela**_

El día se presentaba nublado por las calles de Londres, con un viento algo frío que invitaba a quedarse en casa bajo la simple compañía de una chimenea y una taza de chocolate caliente, aunque el abrazo de un ser amado tampoco vendría mal. Y sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente se encontraba fuera, disfrutando del único día no tan helado que había desde hacía meses. Los niños correteaban por su vecindario, jugando entre ellos inocentemente, tirándose la poca nieve que quedaba dando vueltas por la acera y los jardines de los hogares. Mientras tanto, los adultos charlaban entre ellos, vigilando a sus hijos –mas en algunos casos nietos- de cerca.

Una jovencita de quince años observaba con cierta nostalgia aquella escena desde la ventana de su habitación, deseando poder volver a ser pequeña y quitarse de encima toda la responsabilidad que en aquel momento cargaba, que sus padres fueran los que tuvieran que tomar una medida extrema para protegerla y no al revés. Sin embargo, no había otra cosa que hacer, y ahora esperaba con toda la paciencia posible a las dos personas que la ayudarían con sus padres.

Una pequeña explosión se oyó a sus espaldas, pero no se volteó sorprendida, sabía de qué se trataba. James Potter y Rose Weasley se encontraban parados frente a ella, tomados de la mano y mirándola con una lástima infinita. Pero ella les sonrió a duras penas, como queriendo demostrarles que todo iba bien, por más que no hubiera nada más alejado de ello.

- Dani… - Susurró la pelirroja, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior – Si no quieres hacer esto podríamos buscar otra solución.

- No, Rose, agradezco que lo dijeras, pero no – Suspiró la nombrada, tomando la mochila que reposaba sobre su cama y cargándosela al hombro derecho - Tu tío dijo que sería lo más seguro, ¿Verdad, James?

- Pues sí – Respondió el muchacho, mirando el suelo algo incómodo y alborotándose el cabello en un gesto de puro nerviosismo – Aunque Rosie tiene razón, hay otras soluciones.

- No, no las hay – Contradijo firmemente Dani – Yo amo a mis padres, y si esto los mantiene a salvo, así se hará.

- Muy bien – Aceptó James, haciendo una pequeña mueca y apretando con más fuerza la mano de su prima – Entonces lo mejor será que vayamos bajando y hagamos el hechizo de una vez, porque si seguimos tardando…

- ¡Ni se ocurra decirlo, James! – Exclamó Rose, llevándose la mano libre al pecho y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando quitarse la imagen que se había formado en su cabeza.

- Lo siento – Musitó Potter, desviando la mirada y frunciendo los labios – Pero vamos, el tiempo es muy valioso.

- Vengan, los guiaré – Enunció Daniela, rodeándolos y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto - ¿Qué no vienen? – Inquirió sin mirarlos, al darse cuenta de que ambos primos continuaban estáticos en el mismo lugar.

- Claro… - Murmuró Rose, y tiró de la mano de James para que comenzaran a caminar.

Bajaron las escaleras en completo silencio y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, e iban tan callados que casi que se podían oír los pensamientos entre todos. Pero es que era un momento muy delicado; James y Rose temían decir algo erróneo y herir a Dani, y esta estaba tan angustiada que no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar, solamente quería encerrarse en el sótano de su casa y largarse a llorar como cuando era una niña, mas no podía hacerlo, debía comportarse como una leona y hacerle frente a la guerra, salvar a sus padres y luchar por el bien de su mundo, aquel al que realmente pertenecía.

- Ellos son tus padres, ¿No es así? – Cuestionó Rose en su oído, a lo que ella asintió.

Un hombre y una mujer se encontraban sentados en un sillón color crema justo en medio de la sala, mirando las noticias en el televisor que se encontraba frente a ellos y dándoles la espalda, por lo que lo único que se podía ver de ellos era la cabellera castaña y corta de su padre y el cabello largo, rubio y algo ondulado de su madre. También se podía apreciar el cuello del suéter verde de su padre.

- Hazlo tú, eres la mejor en encantamientos – Propuso James, girando a Rose y mirándola directamente a los ojos, en un intento de infundirle confianza.

- No puedo, James – Gimoteó ella, con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas – Mi madre… Ella…

- Sé lo que sucedió con la tía Hermione – Atajó el ex Gryffindor, acariciándole la mejilla – Y sé que tú eres tan fuerte como ella – Se inclinó lentamente hacia la muchacha y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera a Daniela mas no pareció afectarle a Rose – Yo confío en ti.

La pelirroja asintió, volvió a morderse el labio y se volteó. Sacó su varita de un pequeño bolso con cuentas que llevaba colgado de su cinturón –el cual Dani no había notado hasta el momento- y apuntó hacia sus padres.

- _Obliviate... _– Susurró la primogénita de Ron Weasley, girando levemente la varita hacia la izquierda.

Lo que pasó después dejó a todos con el alma en un puño: la mayoría de las fotos que se encontraban en el lugar eran de Daniela con sus padres; cuando era bebé, en su primer día de clases muggles, en la estación King Cross a sus once años, junto a la entrada de la plataforma 9¾ , y muchas más… Y ella desapareció de todas y cada una de ellas, lentamente, como si el hechizo se regodeara del dolor que aquello le causaba. Se había borrado de la memoria de sus padres y no podía quedar ninguna prueba de su existencia. Era como si nunca hubiera nacido, y sin embargo allí estaba, parada justo detrás de ellos.

Rose bajó suavemente la varita y volvió a guardarla en su bolso. Se giró hacia Daniela y la rodeó con su brazo libre –ya que con el otro continuaba tomando la mano de James-, tratando así de reconfortarla. Dani dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas, mas no soltó ningún sollozo. Se agarró con fuerza a Rose y observó a sus padres, los cuales seguían mirando el televisor como si nada hubiera pasado. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero decidió dejarla de lado. Se soltó de la pelirroja y miró a ambos primos fijamente, aun con una última lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, ya casi llegando a su cuello.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – Planteó la joven, tragándose su sufrimiento y volviendo a la realidad. No había tiempo para llantos ni arrepentimientos, aquello que había hecho era lo mejor y punto.

Rose suspiró, tomo su mano y apretó con más fuerza la de James, como si le estuviera dando una señal, y entonces juntos desaparecieron. Daniela cerró los ojos con fuerza, y es que odiaba las apariciones conjuntas, le daban ganas de vomitar y dolor de cabeza, pero debía aguantarse ya que no que no había otra forma de llegar a su destino.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, los tres se hallaban frente a una precaria construcción, la cual daba la impresión de que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento; los pisos superiores se salían a los lados y parecía que flotaban, también daba la sensación de que todo el lugar se venía de lado y de frente a la vez, además de que estaba algo despintada y tenía algún que otro vidrio roto. Parecía una casa abandonada, mas los tres sabían que no había nada más alejado de eso. Aquel lugar era la Madriguera, y Daniela lo reconoció al instante.

- El abuelo se empeña en querer arreglar ciertas cosas a lo muggle, como los vidrios por ejemplo, pero jamás lo hace – Explicó James, pretendiendo aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente – La abuela se pone histérica cada vez que ve uno de los vidrios – Dani rió imaginando la escena, y James sonrió al haber logrado su cometido.

Apenas Rose abrió la puerta, un aroma a carne con patatas los invadió, haciéndoles rugir el estómago. En la cocina, Molly Weasley movía su varita de aquí para allá, platos volaban por encima de su cabeza y se apoyaban con elegancia sobre la mesa, junto con las copas y los cubiertos.

- Huele exquisito – Alagó James, soltando a Rose y acercándose a su abuela para abrazarla por detrás y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Oh, mi niño, muchas gracias – La mujer rió suavemente y continuo en lo suyo, mientras que James diviso una cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesada y la tomó enseguida – Me temo que es para Bill, James, él se la apartó.

- Pues no le molestará que su sobrino favorito la beba – La abrió con un movimiento de varita, la cual sacó de su bolsillo trasero, y le dio un sorbo - ¡Agg! ¡Está caliente! – Volvió a mover la varita, seguramente para hacer un hechizo de refrigeración, y regresó la botella a sus labios – Mmm… Deliciosa.

- Sirius… - Reprochó Molly, aunque con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- Adiós, abuela –James se dio media vuelta y regresó a la sala, donde Rose y Daniela lo esperaban y sonreían divertidas, aunque todavía se las veía afectadas por el suceso de apenas unos minutos atrás - ¿Te encuentras mejor, Dani? – Preguntó con dulzura, regalándole una media sonrisa.

Pero la chica no contestó, y su vista se clavó en un punto más allá de James. Detrás del mayor de los Potter, se encontraban Lily y Hugo, mirándola entre sorprendidos y angustiados, sin saber si ir a abrazarla o darle su espacio. Pero ella les ahorró el trabajo. Corrió hacia ambos y los abrazó con tanta fuerza que creyó que los rompería, sin embargo, no aflojó el agarre. Al verlos, Daniela sintió un profundo alivio, ya que se había quitado la preocupación de si esos dos estaban bien. Y si, se habían carteado tan solo una semana atrás, y sabía que si algo hubiera sucedido James y Rose se lo hubieran dicho, pero nada se comparaba con tenerlos allí, frente a ella, abrazándola y demostrándole que estaban bien, que aún se encontraban enteros.

- ¡Dios! No saben cuánto los extrañe – Exclamó, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – Este verano fue una tortura sin sus cartas semanales… Me enviaron una en todo lo que va de las vacaciones y solo fue para decirme lo de… - Iba a decir lo de sus padres, pero decidió que lo mejor sería mantener la boca cerrada sobre aquel tema, al menos por un tiempo.

- Lo sentimos, Dani, pero el Ministerio podría haber rastreado nuestra lechuza y era muy riesgoso – Se disculpó Hugo, rascándose la nuca.

- Lo sé – Admitió Daniela, y volvió a abrazarlos.

- Dani-.

La nombrada se soltó del abrazo de sus amigos y se volteó para encontrarse con Harry Potter, sonriéndole desde la escalera que conducía a los pisos superiores. Se encontraba con el cabello más alborotado de lo usual y unas notorias ojeras bajo sus verdes ojos. Se podía advertir que no había dormido en días.

- Señor Potter – Saludó ella cordialmente, agachando de forma ligera la cabeza para demostrarle su respeto para con él.

- Dime Harry, señor Potter suena demasiado formal – Acotó el antiguo salvador del mundo mágico, en un intento de romper el momento incómodo que se había formado en el ambiente luego de que todos notaran el estado desgarbado con el que contaba – James, Arlonch me ha mandado a llamarte, dice que necesita que tú también estés en la reunión. Sube y avísales que enseguida voy.

James asintió y se encaminó hacia _el centro de reuniones_, el cual era el viejo cuarto de su tío Ron, no sin antes dirigirle una preocupada mirada a su padre, quién solamente cerró los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Dani suspiró. Que los mayores estuvieran teniendo una reunión con Arlonch no era nada bueno. Este último era jefe del Departamento de Magos y Brujas Desaparecidos, el cual había sido creado luego de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, cuando muchas familias habían denunciado no encontraran a sus parientes por ningún lado. No se sabía nada de ellos –si estaban vivos, si estaban muertos, si aún seguían secuestrados en algún centro clandestino…– y los Mortífagos encarcelados se negaban a hablar. Ni siquiera habían cedido cuando se les había ofrecido una reducción de años en su sentencia. Fue entonces, cuando se abrió aquella división en el Ministerio de la Magia; testimonios e información encontrada en los escondites de los ex seguidores de Lord Voldemort eran algunas de las cosas que se guardaban e investigaban en aquel Departamento.

- Ustedes no se preocupen – Atajó Harry, al ver los rostros de los cuatro adolescentes que se encontraban en el salón.

- Como si fuera fácil – Masculló Hugo, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

- Compórtate – Le reprochó su hermana, observándolo severamente – Esto no es sencillo para nadie, Hugo.

- Tú cállate – Espetó el pelirrojo – Solo lo dices porque quieres hacerte la madura, pero te he oído llorar por las noches y pelear con mamá y papá por no decirte nada.

- Niños, no discutan, por favor – Pidió su tío, sonriéndoles con tristeza – Piensen en lo que darían otras familias por estar juntos. Ustedes tienen esa suerte, aprovéchenla.

Y Daniela entendía a la perfección a Harry: él había perdido a sus padres cuando era muy pequeño, no había tenido hermanos y se había criado con unos tíos detestables –al menos eso le había dicho Lily-. Seguramente le parecía una insensibilidad tremenda por parte de sus sobrinos que discutieran de tal forma, después de todo, él había experimentado en carne propia lo que era no tener a nadie y no debería de gustarle que ellos se comportaran de esa manera tan despreciativa el uno con el otro, sin pensar que bien podrían no tenerse el día de mañana.

Aunque tal vez todo era una exageración suya y él solamente no quería discusiones en un momento tan delicado, y su cavilación tenía que ver más con lo que ella había sentido ante aquella situación luego de haber perdido a sus padres.

- Debo ir a arriba, luego los veo – Se despidió el hombre, saludándolos con un gesto de la cabeza y regresando por donde había venido.

Todo se hizo silencio en la sala. Lo único que se podía oír a lo lejos eran los ruidos de la señora Weasley al cocinar y colocar los últimos platos en la mesa. El aire estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo sin filo y nadie parecía dispuesto a interrumpir el momento y ayudar a que se aligere. Era una verdadera pesadilla. Ni siquiera Lily hablaba, lo que era muy raro.

- ¿Qué creen que pase allí arriba? – Cuestionó Hugo, rompiendo el incómodo silencio, y Dani se lo agradeció profundamente, en verdad, todos los que estaban en la sala.

- A comer, pequeños – Anunció la matriarca de los Weasley, entrando al salón y cortando la respuesta que comenzaba a formular su hermana – Rosie, ¿Me harías el favor de llamar a los demás?

- Claro, abuela- Aceptó la muchacha, dirigiéndose con paso rápido al piso superior.

Hugo fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia a la cocina, seguido por Lily y Dani. Esta se sentó a un lado de su amiga, quedando enfrente de Hugo, quien comenzaba a engullir pan como si le fuera la vida en ello. Los tres se habían acomodado en la punta de la mesa, para que nadie se pusiera a su alrededor, a pesar de saber que, seguramente, el señor Weasley se sentara en la cabecera luego.

- ¿Creen que bajarán o se quedarán en la reunión? – Susurró Lily, apoyando sus codos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia adelante para que la señora Weasley no escuchase nada de lo que llegasen a decir. Dani la imitó.

- No lo sé – Respondió Hugo con la boca llena – Pero estoy seguro de que mi papá si lo hará.

- ¿Habrá más desaparecidos? – Soltó Dani de repente, llamando la atención de sus dos mejores amigos. Tenía la vista perdida en la nada, imaginando la angustia de los familiares que no encontraban a algún pariente, o incluso a un amigo.

- Supongo – Dijo Hugo, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

- Esto es una porquería – Exclamó Lily, golpeando con su puño la mesa de madera y llamando la atención de su abuela – Lo siento, nana Molly.

La mujer los observó con el ceño fruncido y luego simplemente comenzó a servirles la comida con innecesaria vehemencia. Se veía enfadada, y preocupada, y algo perturbada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señora Weasley? – Preguntó Dani, llamando la atención de la mujer, quien se volteó bruscamente hacia ella.

- De maravilla, Dani, de maravilla… - Aseguró Molly, volviendo hacia la estufa y quitando una bandeja del horno, la cual contaba con un pintoresco pollo.

Un muchacho rubio y alto entró en la habitación. Llevaba el cabello por los hombros y, al tener la cabeza gacha, no podían vérsele los ojos. Estaba levemente encorvado y mantenía sus manos en un puño, como conteniendo las ganas de golpear algo, o alguien.

- ¿Pasa algo, Lou? – Indagó Lily, mirando a su primo con preocupación.

- Todo, Lily, todo – Contestó con cierta rudeza, sentándose a un lado de su primo Hugo – Hay una guerra, ¿Qué no lo sabes?

- Oye, cálmate – Reprendió la única hija de Harry Potter, fulminando con la mirada al rubio – Todos aquí sabemos lo que sucede. Dani acaba de perder a sus padres.

Silencio. Todos clavaron sus ojos en ella, quién se sentía como una pequeña hormiga ante la mirada de los presentes. Nunca le había gustado que la observaran, y es que era muy vergonzosa, y todo empeoraba si lo hacían con burla o con lástima, y esto último era en aquel caso. Bajó la cabeza, rehuyendo de la presión que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su pecho.

- Lo siento, Dani, no pensé lo… - Empezó a disculparse Lily, pero ella no iba a dejar que sintieran pena por lo que le había sucedido, aquello le parecía desagradable.

- Olvídalo, Lils, hazme el favor - Pidió la muchacha, tomando su tenedor y llevándose un poco de ensalada a la boca, aún bajo la disimulada mirada de todos.

Poco después, llegó el resto de la familia que se encontraba en la Madriguera, junto con el señor Arlonch, quién se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa sin decir ni una palabra y comenzó a comer a sus anchas. Los últimos en llegar fueron Rose y James, y este último, a pesar de querer fingir ser el muchacho alegre y fanfarrón de siempre, no pudo parecer más que un trapo de piso viejo.

El ambiente durante el almuerzo fue deplorable: todos habían estado realmente callados y el miedo y la preocupación se les marcaba en el rostro, a pesar de que muchos intentaban ocultarlo. Él único que no parecía angustiado era Arlonch, pero seguramente se debía a que ya estaba acostumbrado a toda aquella situación, así que Dani prefirió no darle más importancia y volvió a fijar su atención en la comida, la cual se encontraba verdaderamente deliciosa.

Aunque, de vez en cuando, sus ojos volaban desconfiados hacia el jefe del Departamento de Magos y Brujas Desaparecidos, quien continuaba indiferente a todo el dolor y sufrimiento que podía incluso palparse a su alrededor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues bueno. Está historia la tenía pensada hace muchísimo tiempo, y al fin, después de millones de años, pude ponerla en palabras y publicarla.

Este capítulo es muy importante para mí, ya que se centra en un personaje original. Dani es hija de muggles, y mejor amiga de Lily y Hugo. En un principio era castaña, y se llamaba Brooke, pero la encontré demasiado parecida a Hermione y decidí cambiarla un poco -o casi todo-.

Muy bien, mejor voy despidiéndome, queridos lectores. Les pido que dejen sus comentarios, ya que me encantaría saber su opinión con respecto a la historia.

¡Saludos!


End file.
